German Sparkle Party
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Teresa attends a German Sparkle Party and finds exactly what she is looking for! Rated M for lemony, smutty, goodness. GermanyxOC pairing.


**Author Notes: ****This Oneshot is inspired by the song German Sparkle Party, if you want to see the video that inspired it, just PM me and I will link you to it. It is also somewhat inspired by a comment made on the video, stating that a German Sparkle Party involves dancing, alcohol, lots of women, cum, and sparkles… so I guess it is safe to say that this is going to be quite the Lemon! Enjoy! GermanyxOC pairing!**

**Also, I have never been to a German Sparkle Party. . . so everything in this is from what I think would happen at a sparkle party.**

* * *

><p>The loud music pounded loudly in my ears, the singers howling out words that I couldn't understand, just because I didn't speak German. Maybe it was stupid to come here when I didn't even know the language, but the parties I had heard of that originated from here and the drive to escape from my hometown for some fun was too much to bear, so I packed a bag and here I am. I guess you could also say I came here to dapple in my interest in German men; something about them is so sexy. In the theme of the party, I wore a gold sequined mini dress, and matching heels that were completely glittery.<p>

At first I was a bit shocked to see men and women openly having sex to the sides of the room, their sweaty and shimmering bodies moving together in the open. It slightly bothered me to see that it was mostly drunken women completely naked; with nearly completely clothed men drilling into them. But after I took a few sips of some fruity booze I could care less about what was happening to the sides of the room, my mind was now on dancing in the middle of the dance floor and hopefully finding a guy to "dance" with me to the side of the room. I let myself go and allowed the music to control me, pushing me to dance in a sexual way that I didn't think was possible for me. In this mood, I was more than happy when a very attractive guy moved in behind me, and smiled before placing his hands on my hips.

"Hallo Liebling."

His voice sent shivers down my spine despite the fact that he was yelling to overpower the loud music, but in a way that upped the sexual level.

"Ich sprechen kein Deutsch."

I replied. It was the only thing I learned how to say; _I don't speak German. _Such a helpful phrase to know.

"That's alright, I just happen to also speak English."

Hearing him speak English was even sexier . . . this way I could hear his beautiful accent.

"How did you know I speak English?"

"Accent darling."

I nodded, and then picked up a steady dance pace with this man. I savored the feeling of him grinding against me from behind, and before long I could feel his excitement pressing into me.

"What is your name?"

I shouted behind me to him,

"Ludwig, yours?"

"Teresa."

"Teresa. . . I really like it."

My cheeks burned from a blush at hearing my name coming from his mouth.

"Say, Teresa . . . do you want to go off to the side, and assist me with this?"

He pressed his excitement against my butt with a little more force.

Now the drink I had earlier was taking even more effect, and any common sense I had left.

"Sure thing."

After I said that, Ludwig wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the dancing mob. On our way to the sidelines where there were couches to sit on, he grabbed two shot glasses off of a tray that a server was holding. He handed me one before shouting a cheers.

"Prost!"

I smiled, and downed the shot just as everyone else had been doing throughout the night. We both set our glasses down on a passing waiter tray before continuing on our way to a couch. Luckily for us, an open space was on a nearby couch. Ludwig took no time in gently egging me toward this space, then pulling me down on to his lap after he sat. I straddled him, and took his lips into a firm kiss. I was shocked at how soft his lips were, and how easy it was to melt into this kiss and allow him to take control. Immediately he begged for entrance that I quickly allowed him. As his tongue explored my mouth, I could taste the alcohol strongly on him, yet it didn't bother me. I felt his hands on my thighs, but one of them slipped up under my dress. I felt him smile into the kiss when he felt the bare skin, no panties in his way. He broke the kiss to run his lips down my neck.

"Someone decided to play naughty tonight, hmm?"

I shivered into him,

"I was just hoping these parties would live up to what I have heard."

I purred with each word.

"And are they?"

At this point he managed to find my soft spot, pulling a deep moan from me right as I replied.

"Yes, ooh yes."

Ludwig kissed my neck, as his fingers worked at my wet center. He was expert at this, and he knew just how to move his fingers to make me feel good. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to release. In a perverse sense, the realization of where this was happening, and how many spectators were around only seemed to arouse me even more. I was so close, I almost couldn't stand it that he was just doing enough to get me going, but not to allow my release. I glanced at him to see the smirk on his face that confirmed my thoughts. I whimpered helplessly to him,

"Ludwig, please."

"Patience, I'm getting to that."

He still had a coy smile painted across his face. His hand left my swollen and very wet center. Glancing down I watched him unzip his jeans, reach in, then pull out his long and very erect member. I shivered at the thought of it being inside of me, it's the biggest I had ever seen. His hands moved to my hips as he looked at me for approval. I smiled before nodding. He picked me up just enough to position me over his member, and then he pushed me down, pulling a loud moan from me when he impaled me on his large length. I placed my hands on his shoulders for support, and began to ride him. He assisted each thrust by keeping his large hands on my hips, and he would lift me up just so that I could plunge back down onto his cock. I was delirious, and each and every time I felt him fill me to the core it sent me spiraling further and further towards my release. I could hear his grunts amidst the music. I could feel the tingling sensation deep in my abdomen, I was so close. I picked up my speed, and he lifted his hips with each movement to meet my own thrusts. And then it hit me. That tingling sensation spread and I shouted as I came. The sensation pulsed through my body, causing me to buck wildly on top of Ludwig. The grip he held on my hips tightened, and he buried himself in me as deep as he could before he burst within me, filling me with his warmth.

I rested my head on his shoulder, panting. My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear it in my ears. I could feel his breath on my neck, warm and quick. After a few moments, I brought my head up and was met with his eyes looking back to my own. Ludwig leaned in, his lips pressing so lightly into my ear.

"Would you like to go back to my place? I don't quite think I am done with you yet."

"I would enjoy that, a lot."

I climbed off of him and tugged my already short dress down while he adjusted himself back into his pants. By this point all the alcohol I had been consuming made me not so steady on my feet. The tall stilettos I was wearing tonight didn't help; I stumbled and nearly fell, but thankfully Ludwig had been able to stand up and catch me.

"Careful, I would kind of like to have you in one piece when we get to my place."

"Thanks, same to you."

I winked at him.

"Damn, we better hurry to my place; otherwise I just may be unable to wait."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He sighed, then took my hand and began walking with me to the door.

"Well, we'll see what happens."


End file.
